At the begining with you
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Jaden and Syrus have started thier life together. But whats happens when Yubla gets "deadly"mad at Syrus for having Jaden? Also,Jaden and Syrus get some big news when Syrus thinks he has flu UPDATED!. Rated: T for thoughts of murder and mepreg. On HOLD!
1. I Do

_Jaden took a deep breath and walked up to the house. "Sweet baby,Im home!" Jaden called once he got throught the front door._

_The smell of roasted chicken,vegies,buttery bread,and cherry pie filled the room. Jaden licked his lips. One of the reasons' he loved him so,was the fact that he could cook and went all out for him._

_"Anik!" Syrus came out of the kitchen. His soft blue hair frizzy from the heat of the oven,and he had on his __kiss the cook __ aporn. "Hey!" Jaden held out his arms and Syrus ran into them. Syrus had gotten taller since high school. Now he and Jaden were the same hight. Syrus stilll had the same hair cut,and the same glasses,and the same cute face that made Jaden melt._

_"So,hows our dinner coming along?" Jaden asked. "Great,your gonna love it!" Syrus put his index finger on Jaden's lip"I made your favorits."_

_Syrus pulled Jaden into the kitchen. "Could you help me with dinner?" Syrus asked. "Sure,thing." Jaden placed a kiss on Sy forhead._

_....................later on that night......................_

_Dinner was over now. Both boys where stuffed. But now they were relaxing in a warm bubble bath together. Candles were the only thig giving light to the room._

_"Hey,Syrus...."Jaden put his arm around Sy. "Huh?"  
"I wanna ask you something." "Sure,what is it?"Syrus asked in a somewhat sleepy voice. The bath was making him teird. "Hold out your hands." Jaden ordered. _

_Jaden placed a small black box in Syrus's palm. "J-Jadne whats this?" Syrus asked. Jaden opened the box. "Me asking you to spend forever with me."Jaden replied._

* * *

_"Syrus you got buterflies in your stomach yet?" asked her son as she vido taped him coming out of his dressing room. "Mama,turn the camra off!"  
Syrus said putting his hands up in front of him. "No,way," told him,"I hardly have any tap of you growing up,Im not going to miss out on your big day!"_

_Syrus and Zane's Mom,Starla Truesdale had been in and out of mental hospitals most her's childern's life,she had very few taps of them and had only seen them so often._

_"Mama."Syrus said smiling. Starla smiled back,"Answer my qustion sweetie." Syrus rlled his eyes,"What doy ou think?" "I think your trying not to puck right now."_

_"MAMA!" Starla smiled. _

_--------------------------------In the other dressing room-----------------------------------_

_"Jaden,straighten your tie!" told her son taking hold of his tie,and nearly chocking him by fixing it. "Mom-"Jaden gasped his face blue,"can't breath."_

_"Nancy let him go!" Micky Yuki told his wife. "Sorry."She said,"Im just not ready for my baby to get married."_

_"Mom you know that this was coming."Jaden said. "Yes,I did," replied,"But Im happy for you,I just don't want to let you go." With that Jaden ,Micky,and Nancy hugged each other._

_*Knock* *Knock* "Jaden,the peacher is here." Jaden hearded Syrus say from behind the door. "O.k,Im coming." Jaden tried to to leave but his Mom held his hand. "Mom,let me go."Jaden said. Jaden felt his Mom's hand slowly let him go._

* * *

"Jaden this is the family peacher." Syrus said while Jaden and brother Kyle shock hands. "Im happy you'll be marring us." Jaden said. "Im happy to do it."Kyle replied.

"I can't belive our baby's getting married." Starla said to her husban. " I know,right." The music came on. "Well,we don't want to miss it."John Truesdale took his wife's hand and they walked in to the wedding hall together.

Nancy and Micky fallowed behinde them. "Mick,it's weird." Nancy siad." I mean it seems like yesterday we where getting married,having Jaden,starting our life. But now we're watching Jaden start one." Micky sqeezed Nacny's hand. "where did the time go." He said.

* * *

Jaden stood up at the front of the wedding hall. His stomach was in knocks,his heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears! He watched Syrus walk down the alie.

Syrus was remebering what his Mom had said about butterflies that morning. "If she only knew."Syrus though.

Syrus stepped up next to Jaden and they turned to face the peracher.

"Ladies and gentalmen,we are gathered here today,to join these two in wedded bliss."Said Brother Kyle."The couple have writen vows for one another."

Jaden and Syrus truned to face each other and they both toke out a piece of paper.

Jaden cleared his throat,"Syrus as I look back on my life and my days with you,I relize that the happest time I of my life where the years I spent with you. I love you very much,more than the moon and the starts. I now someone I'd give my last breath too,I love you and I look forward to our days together."

Syrus had tears rolling sown his cheeks as he started to read his vows,"Jaden words can not say the love I feel for you,nor do I ever think I'll be able to tell you how much you mean to me. You are my sun in the night,my hope when I am lost,you are the light at the end of my tunnel,you are my friend and lover,my everything. I love you very much and can't wait to start our life together."

"Now dose anyone object to these twon being bonded in holy matermonty?"Brother Kyle asked. The room was slincent."Well,then ,"Brother Kyle turned to Jaden,"Do you Jaden take Syrus as your life partern to hold,to care for,till death till you both part?"

Jaden gulped."I do."

"Syrus do you take Jaden to be your life partern to hold,to care for,till death tilly ou both part?"

Syrus swallowed the lump in his throat,"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me,by The lord I preanounce you husdan and husan,you may now kiss the groom!"

With that said Jaden and Syrus kissed each other,marking the start of their marrige.

* * *

" Ladies and gentalmen,"Atticus said into the mic,"Before I strat the song,I'd fisrst of all like to wish my good friends JAden And Syrus a hapy life together! Congrads,you tow!" Atty flashed a peace sign. "Also,thanks for letting me sing at you'lls wedding,"Atticus took a deep breath,"Now lets get this wedding poping with some music!" Everyone clapped. " Thanks again for letting me sing you guys!"

With that said Atty started singing,"You make me smile."

"Hey,Aniki..." Jaden looked up from his drink. "Um,Sy..." Syrus held his hand out,"May I have this dance?"

"Hey,Sy when are we gonna cut the cake?" Jaden asked Syrus while they danced. Syrus sweatdroped. "Even at his own weeding/ He thought.


	2. Moving on in

**Heres chapter two you guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews! If the story keeps getting reviews I'll contuine it...but if not then I'll stop! **

**I don't own anything...please get that threw your heads!**

* * *

"Jaden are you sure?" Syrus asked Jaden as he looked up at the house. "Yeah," Jaden said,"this house is prefic!" Syrus just looked at Jaden. "If you say so."

"Oh,just come look at it." Jaden and Syrus entered the house.

The house was a one story,the living room and kitchen conted. A hall way with 3 bedrooms in it and a bathroom.

"We can get it for a good price." Jaden said. "How much is it." Syrus asked reconsidering the house. In genral Syrus didn't really want to leave his and Jaden's apertment.

It was the fisrt home they had had. He had loved that place.

"Um.....$20,909." Jaden said. "Jaden that's all our savings!" "Yeah,I know..."Jaden said,"But I just got promited at my job and we got enought money from our parents to be o.k." Syrus looked around the house. " I don't know,"He said,"We;d have to get more furniture and we'd need mobey for bills and food. Are you sure we have ebnuogh."

Jaden put his arm around Syrus." Im sure." Syrus got Jaden's arm off of him and walked into a bedroom. "Jaden come here!" He called.

Jaden walked into the room with Syrus."What is it baby?" Jaden asked. Syrus smiled,"This is gonna be our room,o.k."

* * *

"Jaden be careful." Syrus said as he and Jaden lifted the coach. "I am." Jaden said. Both guys where stressed out. But hapy since this was the last bit of furntiure that had to be put into their new house. But once they got to the door they relized the coach may not fit.

"O.k lift on three and turn it to the left." Jaden said. "One...two...three...left!" Jaden and Syrus lefted the coach and Jaden's end went lefted but Sy's went right. "Syrus what are you doing?" Jaden asked. "You said turn it to the left." "Yeah,I ment my left."Jaden said. Syrus frowned." Sorry." He saicarely agrevated. Jaden rolled his eyes.

_"See he isn't right for you!" Yubla said in Jaen's head. "He's pissing you off already and you've only be married for a month!" Jaden shook his head. "Yubla we're just teird from moving." _

_"You talking to Yubla?"Syrus asked. "Yeah..."Jaden said,"Yubla is still mad that Im married." Syrus smiled."Lets get the coach in." Jaden nooded._

_"One....two...three..lift!"_


	3. No,the doctor isn't joking!

**Syrus : Im I pregant in this?  
Me : Yeah....why?  
Syrus : Danmit! Why do people kept knocking me up!?!  
Me : Cause you'd look cute with a baby.**

**Syrus : Who the hell is the dad this time,Chazz? Zane? Crowler! **

**.......If it's Crowler I swear I'll kill you!**

**Me : It's Jaden! And Crowler...eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!1**

**Jaden : ME! FOR REAL!**

**Syrus : Well thats a first.**

**Jaden : Yeah....cool!**

**ME : On with the story!**

**I own nothing people,nothing! If owned this show Jaden and Syrus would be getting married! And Zane would have knocked Alexis up! Yeah,I really wish that would have happened. But the whole point is I don't own anything. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jaden was waking up from a deep sleep and didn't bother to open his eyes. He flopped his arm over to the other side of the bed. He was expecting to feel Syrus sleeping there but instead the bed was empty. Jaden opened his eyes,thinking it was around noon if Syrus was out of bed already. Syrus normally got up around eight or nine. Jaden however slept till like elven or one.

Jaden opened his eyes and looked at the c lock. 7:34 a.m . "Wheres Sy?" Jaden found out soon when he heard gaging noises coming from the bathroom.

_"Whats got you up Jaden?" Yuble asked from inside Jaden's head. _"I think Sy may be sick." Yuble frowned. All her beloved Jaden cared about was Syrus! He would do anything for him. But Yuble wasn't the same. Yuble hated Syrus so much.

Jaden opened the bathroom door and found Syrus on the floor nilled over the tolit barfing. He neiled down next to him and started to rub smooth circles on his back.

After a couple of moments on the floor throwing up Syrus got up and flushed the toilet.

"Sweet baby are you o.k?" Jaden asked. "Yeah Im fine,"Syrus said hoarsely,"Just a little woozy." Syrus got a glass of water to get the awful taste out of his mouth and to cool his stingy throat off.

"Do you think your sick?" Jaden asked. "No,If I am it's probable food poising or something." Jaden looked at Syrus. He was a little pale but looked fine.

"Alright."

* * *

For the next week the same thing happened over and over like clock work. "Syrus go to a doctor."Jaden said from outside the bathroom door. "Aniki,Im fine."Syrus said before throwing up again. "If you where fine then you wouldn't be barfing your guts out every moring!" Jaden hissed.

"Well,I-I guess your right." Syrus said once he got out of the bathroom." I'll make an appointment."

* * *

"Yes,I'd like to make an appointment,"Syrus said to the person over the phone,"Umm...when...as soon as possible." Jaden listened to the mumbled nosies of the person on the other end of the phone. "Three this afternoon, that works!" Syrus said and hung up.

"So your going to go a head and go." Jaden asked once Syrus hung up and was getting on his jacket. "Yeah,cause it's two know and it'll take me and hour to get there."

"Well,alright be careful." Jaden sad as he kissed Syrus goodbye. "I will,don't eat us out of house and home!" Syrus called back before he left-ed.

_"See Jaden! SEE!" Yubal screamed in Jaden's head. _"See what?" Jaden asked. _"Hes' leaving you!" Yubal said. "And since he's leaving you I'll go kill him!"  
_Jaden shook his head,"Yubal he's going to the doctor."

Yubal went silent. "_I still don't think he's right for you." She said. _Jaden just shook his head and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Syrus was sitting on the doctors table. He was in one of those doctor dress things,but he kept his pants on.

They had run tons of test,blood test,urin test,hormone test,which he really thought where pointless since he probable had a stomach virus or something.

The doctor came back in the room. "So what do have?"Syrus asked. "Flu,food posinging,stomach virus?"

"Well,Mr. Yuki-Truesdale ( Syrus is married to a man,so the names are joined) I don't know how to tell you this...."The doctor said uneasily,"Since I normaly only tell girls.....but acording to these test results your pregnant."

Syrus laughed. "No,really whats wrong?" The doctor pointed to the test results. "Your pregnant."

"O.k wheres the hidden camera?" Syrus asked. The doctor just looked at him. "This isn't funny anymore,"Syrus said,"I have food posing right?"

The doctor shook his head. "You mean...I-Im really....."Syrus stuttered. The doctor nooded his head. "Would you like some water?" The doctor asked.

Syrus just sat there. "Mr. Yuki-Truesdale,are you o.k?"  
"I can't feel my legs." Syrus said and ffainted.

* * *

**Yeah,Syrus got the news! But how on earth is he pregnant? Read to find out! Yes this is going to give a reason to why he got pregnant.**


	4. False Uterus

**Syrus : Wow,your still doing this story?**

**ME : Yeah,people like it!**

**Syrus : Really...**

**ME : Yes,is that so hard to belive?  
Syrus : No,it'd just I don't see why people want to read a story about a guy having a baby.**

**ME : Me neither but there good.**

**Jaden : True that.**

**I don't own anything people! I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so Im hoping for some on this chapter. If I don't get reviews I ay stop writing this,just so you know. Cause I want to know what poeple think and I want to know what they want to happen.**

* * *

Syrus pulled in the driveway. "How the hell am I going to explan this to Jaden?" He thought.

Syrus walked in and found Jaden reading the newspaper on the coach. "Oh,hey your home." Jaden said. Jaden looked at Syrus's face. "Whats wrong?"

Syrus took a deep breath," Your gonna want to sit down for this." Syrus said.

Jaden perked up. What ever Sy was about to tell him was really big news,he could feel it in his bones. "What the doctor say you have,"Jaden asked,"Please tell me it wasn't a stomach virus!"

" No,actulley he said, well,um he sai Im p-p-....p-pergant," Syrus stamped out,"and seeing how your the only person I've ever slpet with I assumne the baby is yours!"

Jaden looked at him and laughted. "Thats a good one,now what did he really say?" Syrus blinked. "He said Im pergant."

"Sorry, is this revenge for something I did? Cause this is in poor taste."

Syrus shook his head,"No,Aniki Im really pergant!" Jaden froze. "I've been freaking out about it all morning!" Syrus cried. ".... Are you...are you really serious?" Jaden asked. Syrus noded.

"...uh...wow, um...are we...are we supposed to be happy, or-" Jaden said but got cut off by Syrus." Aniki, I'm a pregant _male_!! Something is obviously wrong here!!"

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Jaden asked. "Aniki,I don't know!" Syrus cried.

"Well,something must have done this!" Then Jaden heard Yuble giggling. _"Heheheh..." _Jaden frowned. "Yuble you know something don't you!" Jaden hissed.

"Wait,Yuble knows how this happened?" Syrus asked. "I don't know but Im about to find out!" Jaden told him. "YUBLE!

"Yes,my beloved Jaden." Yuble teased. "Syrus is pergant,"Jaden hissed,"do you know how this could have happend?" Yuble thought a moment. _"Well,yes I do." She said. _

"Well,are you going to tell me?" _ "Oh,Jaden you are so sweet when you are mad....." _Yuble teased changing the subject. This angered Jaden however,he wanted an awser and he wanted it now! "YUBLE!"

Taken back by the anger in Jaden's voice Yuble decided to tell him,_"Well,you know how you have dark powers." Yuble told Jaden who noded. "Well,those powers made you give...um...whats his face over there...- "_His name is Syrus!" Jaden hissed. _"Whatever,"Yuble said not caring,"your powers gave him a false _uterus." Jaden was stunned. He never knew he could do that. "Then I impregnated him." Jaden said relizing what had happened. "Jaden what Yuble say?" Syrus asked Jaden rubbed the back of his head,"well um......" "WHAT?!" Syrus screamed once Jaden explanned it to him.

"O.k lets not panic." Jaden told Syrus who was freaking out. Syrus gave Jaden a death glare. "Thats easy for you to say,your not the one pergant here!" JAden though fast. "Hey,maybe the magic well protect you." Jaden said thinking he said the right thing. "Yeah,"Syrus said in a mocking tone,"or maybe it'll eat me alive!" It's a baby not a leech." Jaden told him. Syrus slapped his forhead. "Your forgetting one importent detail Jaen,Im not a girl!" Jaden blinked. "So?" "Jaden,That means I only have male reproductive organs! asside from this psuedo-uterus, I have nothing that can help me birth this baby!"

"We can fix that!" Jaden said. Syrus blinked. "How?" Jaden sweatdroped. "I dunno! But we will! Syrus slapped his forhead,"Im so screwed." He thought.

* * *

**Yeah, chapter 4! We found out how Jaden knocked Syrus up! Please review!**


	5. We don't have to tell so soon

**Yeah,new chapter! YIPPEE!!!! Thank you all for the nice reviews! **

**-Also,thank you to all the people who are also reading the diary of syrus truesdale!**

**Look people I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Jaden please tell me this isn't happening." Syrus cried while rocking back and forth in fetsl position.

"Sy calm down,"Jaden said trying to conslue his husban,"everything is going to be o.k sweetie."

"Aniki how are we going to tell our parents?"

Jaden hadn't thought about that. How where thwy going to tell their parents? Jaden could just picture that convestion. "Hey mom,dad." He would say"Guess what,I got Syrus pergant with dark magic I never told you about and now the baby is devolping in in a false utuers that is inside Syrus somewhere."

Yeah that would work out real great. Jaden got on the floor next to Syrus and wrapped his arms around him. "Syrus,"Jaden asked,"how fair along are you?"

Syrus wipped his eyes. " said I was a little over two months."

Jaden tightened his grip on Syrus. "Our parents want notice till you start to show." Syrus noded. "So til I get bigger we don't have to tell them."

Jaden and Syrus just sat there f or a moment. "What about when it gets noticeable?" Syrus asked.

Jaden got up and helped Syrus off the floor. "We'll cross that brigde when we come to it. "He said.

* * *

For the next few days Jaden and Syrus went on like normal. Only a few things got in the way,like morning sickness,mood swings and smells buginh Syrus and a few cravings........

( smell flashback)

It was a saterday moring,well mid moring about to be afternoon and Jaden was frying up some egges for a sandwich.

He had let Syrus sleep in,like he did every Saterday.

Jaden heard someone yawn and turned around to see Syrus standing in the halway looking somwhat pale. "You get sick?" Jaden asked.

Syrus noded.

Syrus smelled the air. "Dear lord!" Syrus said holding his noise.  
"What is it!?" Jaden asked.

"What stinks?" Syrus asked. Jaden blinked. "I don't smell anything."

Syrus shock his head. "Well,I do....what are you cooking?"

"Just some eggs,"Jaden said,"but that smell has never bugged you before."

"Well,It is now..."Syrus said a gaged. "Im gonna go out side."

_____________________( mood swing flashback)_____________________________________________________________________________

Jaden was coming home from work. "Hey sweet bab-"JAden got vut off by Syrus hugging him.

"Wow! What's this for?" Jaden asked.

Syrus just nuzzled into Jaden's chest. "Nothing,I just felt like hugging you."

Jaden thought for a moment,"If this is what mood swings are like then why are all these guys always comeplanning?"

___________________(carvings flashack)____________________________________________________________________________________

Jaden and Syrus had ordered a pizza.

Jaden opened the box to make sure they got the order right because Pizza Guy Pizza was always fucking up his orders. "O.k lets see if they got my order this time,"Jaden siad,"lets see here I order a large chesse with sassge,perperonie,olvies,and ham." JAden sm8led. "Hey for once they got it-"He stopped talking. "DANMIT!"

"What is it?" Syrus asked once he came into the room.

"Those assholes,put anchovies on our pizza!"

"Oh,yes!" Syrus said and grabed a piece of pizza and shoved it in his mouth. Jaden just stared at him. "What?" Syrus asked." I just really like anchovies."

Jaden just stood there. "Oh,Jaden before you call up the pizza place I called them back and asked for them to put anchovies on it." Syrus told Jaden an hour after he had called Piza Guy Pizza and complained.

* * *

**There you guys go! Chapter 5! Thats a whole number! So,ummm yeah....here you go.**


	6. UPDATE INFO!

**People I'm very sorry to say I'll be putting this story on hold!**

**Why you may ask. **

**Because I have other story I want to work on! I'm planning some short stories!**

**Plus, I will finish this ****MOST LIKELY **** after I finshs the diary of syrus truesdale! **

**BUT**

**I have also got writter's block on this story and can't really think of how to keep it going.**

**If you want to help me with it,you can message me.**

**Very sorry for doing this to you my readers,**

**~Darkheart**


	7. Showing and a weekend to plain for!

**Hey, people I updated it! Yeah I finshed the diary of Syrus Truesdale and stuff and I"m working on something else that's like a 50 50 finsh or not finsh story.**

**But anyway I figured I'd update this since some people are most likely waiting on an update. Well,maybe not but still heres an update!**

**I in No way own the anime YUGIOH GX! I in NO way am making money off this story.**

* * *

Syrus got out of bed quitly so not to wake Jaden,who was sleeping soundly in the bed.

He rubed the sleep from his eyes and got his tooth brush out of the medince cabnet. He laied Jaden's out on the sink so he'd rememeber to brush as well.

Jaden had a bad habit about not brushing his teeth...for days.

While Syrus was brushing a though intered his head. He spat out the tooth past that was in his mouth. "I wonder if...." Syrus though with his head on his stomach.

Well, it was worth a shot and it had been about three months. Syrus grabed his shirt and pulled it back around his wasit so it tigted on his stomach. He went pale and nearnely screamed when he relized he had a small bulge. O.k scrach the alsmost scream he did scream.

Jaden's eyes jolted awake when he at the sound of his husban's scream. He fell out of bed and scrammbled to his feet.

"SY WHAT IS IT?!" Jaden asked once he got into the bathroom. Syrus covered his mouth. _" Damn!" _He thought.

"Oh,umm...nothing...I didn't mean to scream." Syrus looked at his feet. "Sorry."

Jaden shoock his head. He wasn't buying that. He knew Syrus and Syrus never screamed over nothing. Something had to make him scream. ANd Jaden wanted to know what it was even if it was a spider or the toast poping out of the toaster or if someone had a gun to his head Jaden wanted to know. "Syrus no...why did you scream and don't lie..I know when your lieing sweetie."

Syrus looked up at Jaden. That was true..Jaden was like a lie detecter. So Sy knew...there was no point in lieing. "Well, I-I I tigtned my shirt and..and..."

Jaden blinked. "And what?"

"And I'm s-starting to show some." Syrus said and tigtend his shirt again.

Jaden blinked and just stared at the small bulg that was coming from Syrus's stomach.

"Umm....Aniki..."

"Well, that's great," Jaden said breaking the silence," this means the baby is gettning bigger!"

Syrus golped. The idea of the baby getting bigger was kinda of a bad thing to him in a way. Well, a good one too. "Y-yeah...it is." Syrus said giving a weak smile.

* * *

As the months went on Syrus and Jaden begain to notice that Sy's stomach was getting bigger. At first Syrus was able to hide but it had gotten to the point where he had to where over sized shirts.

But hiding the stomach was the last thing the two need worry about.

"Yeah, where fine Mama." Jaden said pver the phone.

"NO! I mean nows not a good time!"

Syrus looked up from the book he was reading, "What's going on?" He mouthed.

"No, I miss you too but-" Sy listened too Jaden get cut off by his mothers voice over the phone. He could't hear what was being said.

"What is it?" Syrus mouth again.

"My parents-"Jaden tryed to mouth but had to ghet back to talking to his Mother. "Yeah..sure...this weekend is fine.

Syrus nearly slammed the book down on the table. "Jaden what's going on!" He asked once Jaden got off the phone.

Jaden gulped. "My parents are coming this weekend."

"WHAT!"  
"Sy I couldn't tell my mom no! She wouldn't let me!"

Then a though intered both of their minds and they both looked at Sy's swallen belly.

"Where gonna have a problem." They both said together.

* * *

**Yes! I updated! Hope you liked it even if it wasn't that good!**

** So what are Jay and SySy gonna do? Find out nbext chapter!**

**Please Review or I want update!**


	8. Broken Water! Holy SHIT!

**What up peoples of this planet! Guess, what I'm updatibing! I'm as shocked as you.**

**I own onthing!  
Oh, witht he freaken story!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Sy, the guest bed made? Jaden asked. Syrus noded. "What time is it?" Sy asked.

JAden checked his watch, "4:56, my folks will be pulling up an minute."

"Hey, Jaden?"  
"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna explain this," Syrus put a hand on his huge stomach,"to you mom and dad?"

Jaden scrached his head,"Oh, ummm...I figrued we'd just tel them."  
Syrus sweatdropped. "Just tell them...." Jaden gave a big cheesy grin,"Pretty much!"

Syrus was about to say something when Jaden's parents pulled up. Jaden grabed his hubby's arm. "Here we!" Jaden's Mom stepped out of the car. "Hey, Mom!" Jaden called waving. Once, Nancy saw her son she dropped her bags and ran up to him. Nacny rapped her arms around Jaden and Syrus. "It's nice to see you too Mis. Yuki." Syrus said sounding as if he was being smodered.

"Thank you sweetie!" Nancy let them both go. But when she looked down, her eyes got huge. "Ummm.....Syrus?"

"Yes ma'ma?" Nancy gulped. "Umm...have you been doing some partying?" Syrus was puzzled for a minute then he looked to what his mother-in-law's where on. "Oh, ummmm...no."

"You sure?" Jaden looked at his mother then to Syrus. "I guess, we need to tell them." Syrus noded.

"Tell us what?" Micky Yuki asked once he got up to his wife, son and son-in-law. "Ummm...why that's,"Nancy pointed to Sy's belly,"is so big." Micky dropped the bags." Yeah why is that?"

Jaden gulped. "Theres no easy way to put this but ummm...your gonna be grandparents!" Jaden said giving off a huge smile of paince. _" Please belive me." _He though.

Nancy,Micky, and Syrus sweatdropped.

"No, Jaden for real." Micky said. Jaden gulped. "I'm telling the truth,"He said making his parents look at him like he was nuts," Sy's pergant...eight months pergant."

Nacny and Micky looked at each other and burstedf out laughing. "That's a good one!" Micky laughted wipping a tear from his eyes, Nancy was holding her husben's arm, "You really almost had me going there!"

Syrus clenched his fist together. "He;s telling the truth!" He hissed. Micky and Nancy stopped laugh and along with Jaden looked at SYrus who jsut stood there in embrassment. _"Danm hormones..."_He though.

"That's impossible." Micky said. Jaden shoock his head. "Your gonna want to sit down for this one. Jaden said while leding them inside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"So this rhing called Yuble...is in your head," Micky Yuik said and Jadnen Syrus noded, "and this other thing called Hou or whatever gave you the power to put a false womb inside of Syrus."

"Pretty much. " Jaden noded. Micky just slapped his leg. "Well,Nancy we're gonna be Grandparents!" Nancy just sat there with her mouth dropped. "Ummm....how about I get us some coffee?" Syrus said getting up.

"Mom are you alrgiht?" Jaden asked. "Yeah..I"m just a little shocked and-"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nancy ws cut off by Syrus screaming from the kicten. "JANDE GET IN HERE!" Jaden spang up, as well as his parents and they darted towards the kitchen.

"Sweet Bab-" Jaden slipped on a puddle of water. "Sy, why is there so much water on the floor?" Jaden asked looking up at Syrus who was clunching his stomach.

What Syrus told Jaden made his heart almost stop. "My water just broke!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the bad chapter...just wanted to update and sorry for the bad grammmer but it was late and I was to teird otg o back and double check it. ^^)**

**But holy shit the baby is on it's way! They better hurry!**


	9. THeres a new family member

**Alright, I was way over due for an update and I'm sorry for not doing it in so long. Forgive me. Also, very sorry for how short this chapter is, but come on it's not like much can happen. So yeah, plus I had a hard time thinking up something for this. So yeah. **

**Also, very sorry for any bad grammar and for mis spelled words, but this was a fast update and all. Plus, my word pade was being mean! XD**

**WARNING! STRONG USE OF THE F WORD!**

**I don't own yugioh gx!**

* * *

Jaden's dad Micky was rushing threw traffic, his wife was next to him telling him where to go to get to the nearest hospital. Jaden was in the back sit with Syrus, who was in a lot of pain. Jaden hated seeing Syrus like that.  
"Just breath.," Jaden said showing how to do so," in and out, in and out."  
Syrus tryed it. In and out, in and out. "Is it working?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah I think s-" Syrus was cut off as another contraction hit. Syrus clenched his stomach. "Are we any closer?" He asked threw closed teeth.

Jaden wiped the sweat off of his husbands forehead. "Yeah, not much longer now."

Micky cut a corner. "Alright, I can see the hospital."

Nacny looked back at Jaden and Syrus. _"Good," She though," I'm sure if we took any longer our grandchild would have been a car baby."_

* * *

Once, they got inside Jaden and Sy ran up to the front desk. "MY HUSBANDS IN LABOR!" Jaden told the nurse.

The nurse at the desk just blinked. "Ummm....your husband..is in labor."

Jaden nodded. "YEAH! DID I STUTTER?"

The nurse looked at Jaden and at Syrus and laughed. "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
"NO!" They both screamed. The nurse laughed harder and waved her friend over. "H-Hey, Sam these guys are saying he's pregnant." When the other nurse walked up she froze. "Get doctor Kelvin!" She said. The nurse who had been laughing just looked at her confusedly.

"Sam, I know it's funny but do you really need to get Dr.K?"

The nurse who went by Sam nodded. "It's not a joke!"

"Finally." Syrus mumbled as another contraction hit him. It hurt so bad he nearly fell to the ground, but Jaden caught him. Once, doctor Kelvin got there his eyes got huge. "He's getting close!" He said and he and some of the nurses helped Jaden and Syrus to the maternity.

* * *

"Alright, lets get this baby out of there." said. Syrus was ready to deliver and Jaden was right next to him, holding his hand.

"It's gonna be alright." He hushed . But Syrsu was in so much pain he really didn't care. He just wanted the baby out.

"JUST GET IT OUT OF ME!" Syrus screamed unable to bear much longer.

* * *

"It's okay, Sy! You're doing great!" Jaden said as he tyred to clam Syrus down threw the pain of child birth.  
" GREAT!? WHAT'S SO FUCKING GREAT ABOUT THIS, YOU FUCKING FUCKER!? YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!!"Syrus hissed clenching the sheets.  
"You're scaring the nurse..." Referring to the nurse who went by Sam. Who was in a bit of shock since this was her first time to see someone give birth.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING NURSE; I'VE GOT A FUCKING BABY IN MY FUCKING BODY,TRYING TO SQUEEZE ITS WAY OUT OF MY FUCK, FUCK,FUCK!!!!"  
"I'm sorry, he's not usually like this." Jaden told the doctor who smiled.  
" Don't worry, I'm used to it." chuckled.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!"  
"Really; he's actually very nice."  
" SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH IN HELL!!!"

_________________(After the birth)_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After, the birth Jaden's parents came and saw the baby. ONce, the baby was taken to the nursery Micky and NAncy went to call Syrus's parents for him. They figured he's been threw enough that day. Now it was just Sy and JAy in the room. Syrus was resting and Jaden was digging around in his bag. He had a little surprise for Sy.

" Yeah,the baby was just born and now it's in the nursey and Sy is resting in bed."Jaden said looking into a camra. Jaden walked over to Syrus.  
"What are you doing?" Syrus asked teirdly.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Umm...tied. Whats with the camera?" Syrus put up his hands to hide his face.  
" How long has been since you gave birth?:  
Syrus put up a pillow. "You better not be video tapping anything!"  
" Answer the qustion.."  
"Like an hour or so....."  
What was it? Jaden asked in a teasly voice, a boy or a girl?"  
"Girl."

You happy to have her out?

"yes. Now stop video tapping me!"  
" Im only video tapping this for the baby. You know for when she gets older. and youtube....." Jaden mumbled under his breath.  
" Fine but...did you say youtube!?!"  
"Aww,your teird Im gonna go get a shot of the baby. " Jaden said fastly and left.

* * *

**So they had a little girl! What's her name? Find out next chapter! Also, thanks to my friend Sam who found thecopy of the brith scenc for me.**


	10. Enough! Enough is enough!

**Yeah, I felt it was time for an update so I decided to write this down. Please review! **

**I own nothing people! How many times do I have to say this?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"This is not fair!" Yuble thought. "All my beloved Jaden cares about is that child and Syrus!" _

Yuble couldn't take it anymore. At first she was willing to deal and all and just step by and let this be. But now that that baby was here and the fact it was Jaden's child and she was not it's mother, was killing her! And the fact that all Jaden's attention was on Syrus wasn't helping either.

Yuble watched as Jaden stroked Syrus's hair. Yuble didn't like to watch that. So she went over to see the baby. Maybe seeing Jaden's child would calm her down. She though. But once she saw the baby and realized it wasn't hers...she snapped.

Yuble looked back at Syrus._"Enough is enough!" Yuble screamed inside her mind. _Yuble walked up to the edge of the bed. _"You stole my love and bore his child! Everything that you get to share with Jaden should be mine!" _Yuble squinted her eyes. "_And after I'm done..it will be."_

* * *

**Yes, very short chapter but this is like the clife hanger part of the story! So to be continued! **


	11. Warning

**I felt it was time for an update! So here you guys go!**

**Like all the other times I own nothing!**

* * *

It was late at night in the hosptial. Jaden's parents had lefted, the baby was asleep, and Jaden was sleeping in a chair across the ed from Syrus.

_"Nows my chance!" Yuble thought. _

She looked around. There was this bag of water by the bed. It went to Syrus's arm. Once Yuble noticed that it went into Syrus she smiled. _"Perfect."_

Yuble reached into her pocket and pulled out a smalll botle of arsenic. She carlfuly added it to the water bag.

_"Soon...soon my Jaden will be mine,"Yuble looked down at Syrus," and you want be one of living." _

With that done Yuble went back to Jaden's mind. She had done the hard part. Now all she had to do was watch the fireworks.

* * *

The next moring wasn't so pleasent. When Syrus had woke up he was sick. He couldn't keep food down and he was throwing up every hour. He had started to run a high fever come noon.

" Get some rest." Jaden told Syrus, who was very pale.

" I'll try." Syrus told Jaden and fell asleep.

Jaden watched Syrus breath for a while. Pretty soon their daughter started crying. Jaden got up and went to get her. He looked down at his and Syrus's daughter. She had big gray eyes, lots of brown hair with a blue strike going threw the middle. Jaden stroked her head.

"It's o.k Cat,"He cocked," he'll get better soon."

After about an hour the doctor who had delivered Cat walked in. "Is he going to be alrighit, doc?" Jaden asked.

noded,"Go home. We'll call if anything goes wrong."

* * *

When Jaden got home that night he was exsated. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He took a fast shower and decided to watch some t.v before bed. Pretty soon Jaden was fast asleep.

_"Huh?" Jaden scrached his head. Where was he? He looked around, he was at home. He must have fallen asleep watching t.v . Jaden looked in the mirrou and fell backwords. He had five a'clock shadow and his eyes where blood shot. "What happened?"_

_"Dad?"_

_Jaden spun around. There before him stood Cat. But she wasn't a baby. She was a teen. She had short hair and was about the hight he was at her age. _

_"Cat?" _

_"Dad....," When she spoke her voice had a saddness to it. Kinda how Syrus's was w hen JAden had first meet him. "Dad....you have to stop her."_

_Jaden shoock his head. "Stop who? What happened?" Jaden was so confussed._

_Cat's eyes begain to fill with tear,"She killed him Dad. She killed him and then...then you couldn't do it."_

_Jaden thpugh for a moment. Who was she talking about? Then it hit him. "Syrus?" He asked._

_Cat noded,"Shes' going to kill him Dad...you have to stop her. _

_"Who's going to kill Syrus?" Jaden asked._

_*Ring*_

Jaden woke up with a jolt at the sound of the phone. "It was just a dream." He told himself. But why did it feel so real? Jaden shock the though from his mind and picked up the phione.

"Hellow."

"-Truesdale,"'s said over the phone." your husband has taken a turn for the worse. His fever has spicked up and he has been moved to the ICU. "

Jaden could hear his heart beat in his ears. "I'll be right there!" He said and grabbed his coat.

"Maybe that wasn't a dream....maybe that was a warning."

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter guys. But you know, I wasn't really in the mood. I just felt like this needed some work. So sorry or the grammer and bla bla bla. Please review and no flames!**


	12. Please forgive me

**People I am putting this story on hold. For a few reasons.**

**1.) I can not think of anything else for this story.**

**2.) This is really not always on my mind to update.**

**3.) I wish I had more reasons. =(**


End file.
